Real Renesmee
by Cinnamon03
Summary: It's a story of Renesmee at 18 years old but she's not the cute and nice little girl we expected...
1. Preface

PREFACE

I always liked to get in trouble. You know, sneak into the Peterson's house and take their scotch with D. or things like that. Even if their scotch is actually disgusting, it's still so funny. They say I'm not a delicate beauty. I'm just _hot_. I guess that's what they like because boys keep going after me. But who cares. I know them by heart and I like to make fun of them with their ego too. It's just all typical boy reaction.

"I'm bored."

It just came out of my mouth. Ryan stops kissing my neck and looked at me. He doesn't say anything and finally lights a cigarettes. Okay, maybe I got a little too far on that one. I put my head on his shoulder and he talks.

"I've been dating with a lot of girls before you…"

Yeah right.

"…and they never said I was bored."

"We're not dating."

He looked at his shoes, irritated.

Like I said. Typical boy reaction.


	2. Chapter 1

I think I'm in water or something. It's so cold. It's like a million of little knifes are touching my organs. The water is dark, almost black. I can hear a voice. It's low to me but it seems to scream. And it's screaming my name. Sometimes, I can see my hands or my arms passing in front my face, trying desperately to swim. I can also see a face. It's not with me in the water; it's just in my head, that's what I'm thinking about. It's not a face familiar to me for now. All I know is that it's not a face I like. Not at then I wake up. I'm in my bed, all sweaty and sticky. I'm yelling so loud. Woops, they'll all probably come to look what's wrong, it's typical. People are always so easy to guess. So predictable. Only Rose came, like usual.

"You're okay?" She immediately asks.

I don't answer, I just get up to the window, trying to open it but it's stuck.

"Carlisle doesn't want any open window. Just to be sure no one gets in. Sorry" She says.

"Like I need you to be sorry. Whatever, I just won't sleep for the two hours I have in the night to sleep. Thank you so much. I'm not invincible and I do have human needs, unlike you guys. I'm suffocating in here."

I get back to my bed, let her clearly see that I want her to leave. But she doesn't seem to get it.

"Well maybe you should start to get earlier home to get more sleep."

"I don't need your mother advice. I'm just fine the way I'm living thank you.

"You didn't tell us why you need to do community work. What have you done again?"

"Having sex on the Peterson's 'territory'. It was so good, I didn't hear anyone coming!"

I smile like a perfect housekeeper and she leaves, finally. I don't think these people that I'm supposed to call my family get the word "privacy". Especially at night. I get a cigarette out of my pocket and put it in my mouth to light it. As I light it, I hear them talk down stairs.

"I know…Getting worse…Have to do something…"

That's all I can here but I obviously know what they're talking about.

As I arrive in English class the next morning, mom is sitting in the desk right next to mine. I put my bag on the floor and get out my sketch book. God, I don't even have to look to know that she's looking at what I'm drawing.

"It's private." I say coldly.

I can also feel her looked away, without a word, her vampire scent flying all over the room. I also hated this about them. This weird sweet scent that only represents the kind of monsters they were. Which, unfortunately, I was half part of. The teacher enters the class but I barely notice. I actually hate listening to this stupid man. Teachers were just more confusing than anything else. I prefer to read things my self. Class is more like a break to me. On the other desk next to mine a boy sits. I look at him for a second.

"This sit is actually already taken. You can get up now thank you."

He doesn't get up. Okay, that's it. I already hate him. People just can't do what they're told. That was the other thing I hated about…. Everyone. I look back at him, obviously annoyed. He stare at me back this time with a surprise face.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

-----------------------------------------------------

**Ok so that's it for chapter one:) Sorry it took so long, I was just really busy and I didn't get the time to write. They'll be more chapters for now, I promise! So, what do you think? You want to know why Renesmee hates them so much? Or what was her weird nightmare? Well, you just have to keep reading! And review pleasee!!**


	3. Chapter 2

Nice. Not only that I had to walk down the aisle (so pathetic) but I had to actually SMILE and LOOK PERFECT. I do not believe this. Like I don't have enough obligation yet. I don't understand. Maybe I'm not mean enough or something. Right.

"Just to give a chance, honey."

"No. No freaking way. And don't you honey me, you know that I won't agree to that kind of stuff. I'm telling you Rosalie: two left foot!"

"Yes, and you're just like your mother used to be. Still, she walked down the aisle."

"As a bride! This was just…an obligation. Plus, her father was with her, holding her in case she fall."

"Renesmee. This is an order. You are going to be a bride's made, like it or not."

"You can't make me!"

"Of course I can. Don't forget, I have a little gift of my own."

Of course. I should have guessed that. She won't hesitate to force me to do it with her gift. That is so unfair. She doesn't play fair. They all don't. I'm so sick of them. I just got up and walked away to go to my room. I heard Emmett fallowing me. As I get in my room, he doesn't hesitate to get in just after me.

"Great."I said, turning to see him as he closed the door behind us. "Just what I needed. The man who's marrying AGAIN that crazy woman who wants to trick me to walk down the aisle before her."

"Ness…Don't you get it? This isn't just about you all the time."

"Of course. It's never about me. It's always about you. It's always about what you guys want. Well, guess what, maybe someday that won't work. Maybe someday, I'll kill myself just to get an end to both of our misery. Don't you think that would be great Em'?"

"You know, this is really important to Rose. You're her family. You're the daughter she never had. She needs you in that wedding."

"For what? I'll just be the pain in the ass I always am and ruin her wedding day. Why can't she just see that and get over it already?"

"It doesn't matter that you're always that way. That's just who you are. She still loves you. We still all love you."

"Right."

I went lie on my bed, meaning for him to leave me alone, but he just stood there, looking at me with curious eyes. That was getting kind of weird. Since when did Emmett cared so much about me being happy with this family? I mean, sure, he's always been pretty cool with me but he never cared so much. Maybe because this time it was about his wedding.

"If we didn't love you, do you really think we would keep you in this house? Do we really think we will still feed you and make sure you were alright every night when you wake up screaming? Considering the fact that you actually _are _a pain in the ass, I don't think we would."

Wow. That was really a long speech for Em' to say to me. I sit up on my bed and looked at him.

"Don't you just do that because I am Edward and Bella's daughter and it's, well…the right thing to do?" I said a little surprise.

"It's not an obligation. And as kind as we are, you could be a stranger and even if you needed help, we would help."

"Well, I don't need help. I just need to be left freaking alone! Can't you just get me a place of my own with all your money and never talk to me again? You act like I'm a lost soul or something. I'm not! I just want to be that way so why can't you guys just _let me_?"

We stared at each other for a long time, both pretty pissed. He was the first one to break the ice and his voice was strangely calm. Too calm.

"You should go haunt. Your eyes are black. That doesn't happen very often."

Well, I had to admit, it's been weeks since I haven't haunt. I got up.

"Yeah, maybe I should. It'll give me some times to think things over."

"Where are you going?" He asked, still so calm.

"Far. Dad will probably listen to me and I don't want him to. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

I went out my room, feeling everyone staring at me in the leaving room as I get to the outside door. I opened it and crash it hard behind me, but not breaking it. As soon as I was outside, I ran. I ran as fast as I could, as far as I could, being careful not to things of privates things until I was far enough from dad. I felt tears on my cheeks but I didn't care. The wood got deeper and the sky got darker and I was alone. I hadn't been more alone in my whole life, even not in my nightmares. I couldn't take it anymore. I started to slow down and then I stop to sit by a three. I kind of forgot that I had to haunt. It didn't matter. Because the woods got deeper and the sky got darker and I was still alone. He was still gone. Forever.

___________

**Okkay so here's the second chapter! I know we don't really know what's going on in Renesmee head but that part is coming, I just want a little suspense et for you to understand her situation before I get into that. Pleasee review!**


	4. Chapter 3

I knew I wasn't alone in my room but I didn't want to open my eyes. It wasn't really selfish, it wasn't to keep them worry but I knew that when I opened my eyes, once they'll see I was fine as I guessed I was, they would yell at me. They would be angry at me for being so stupid and not very careful. I had to admit, last night I didn't really cared if I died or if I lived. I didn't really care if I ever saw my family again. But after a few hours, I did. The only thing I needed them was to see my family, my mother, my father, and to tell Rose that I would be her bride's made. But I wasn't strong enough. I was to thirsty, to tired, and even when I tried to talk, to scream, to get back closer so they could hear me, my legs wouldn't move and when I opened my mouth, not a sound would come out of it. I guessed they found me. Maybe I jump a little too far to conclusion. Maybe we weren't 'tomorrow'. I mean, how many days could I have slept. I said to Emmett I would see him at school before I left so maybe it was just then that they realize my too long absence. Slowly, I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was that I was in my room. My own, comforting, room. I recognize the white floor and walls and the big window at one of my wall. Then I saw Carlisle, looking at me with relief. I didn't really know if my voice would come out right if I talked but I tried anyway.

"How…How long have I been sleeping?"

I couldn't have asked any more of a boring and useless question.

"Just two days."

Just two days! _Days_! His voice was still very normal, like there was nothing to worry about so I calmed down too fast. I looked over Carlisle shoulder and saw Jasper just in front of the close door, inside my room. Of course. It was obviously not just Carlisle confident face that had calm me down. I lay on my bed for a few moments, not of us saying anything. I could hear my heart beat, pretty normal, and the wind flying outside our home. I guessed it wasn't such a windy day has it seemed to be to me. Esmee and Rosalie were talking with nervous voices probably in the leaving room. Emmett and dad seemed more relaxed a few rooms away and Alice was about to walk in my room with worry, I could guess. She entered the room with a flawless walk, dancing, flying above the white floor. As soon as she saw that I was fine, she relaxed a little but still asked Carlisle how I was.

"She's well. She should be able to get up now."

At these words, I tried to get up on my own but Jasper was by my side in half a second. He put his arm under mine to support me. This was ridiculous. I mean, I just got into shock or something in the woods. It's not like I have cancer and chemo every five minutes. Still, I didn't protest and got up slowly with him.

"Thanks." I whispered slowly.

Okay well, the truth is, that helped. I didn't know what it would have been like if I got up on my own but I was sure it wouldn't have been a real success. Alice looked at me curiously, as she always did. Probably because she couldn't see my future and that was a mystery to her. After a few second, she smiled at me and Jasper tried to let go of me. I was able to stay on my feet but I sat on my bed. Everyone was looking at me. I tried to smile, but I wasn't able to.

"What the hell are you doing? I'm fine, see? You can leave now."

My voice was cold. In half a second, I have been able to make my voice cold and to put on a poker face. They didn't say anything, they lost their smile and they walk out of the room. I was still sitting on my bed for a few minutes and I heard mom enter the house.

"How is she?"

She was whispering but I could clearly hear her. Her voice was always so nervous and sad, even when everything was fine. That made me secretly a little overprotective of her.

"She's awake but she asked us to leave her alone."

Another sad voice. What was with them? I was fine, obviously, and they had what they wanted by sending him away. Me, mad and alone forever. That was what they wanted.

_Flashback_

_It really wasn't that romantic. The motel smelled bad, I smelled bad, and he was clearly dead on his feet. It wasn't romantic at all. But somehow, he made it romantic. He always found a way to make everything so nice. And that was it. One knee on the floor and a big smile on his face. I always saw that in movies, but being the girl who was being asking was totally different. It was even more special than movies because really, Jake and I were probably the weirder couple on earth. A half human and half vampire girl and a werewolf who had imprint on the girl when she just a few minutes born. Totally weird. But still, I always felt like we didn't need any words to understand each other, like every little kiss was more than just a love kiss. It was a need. We were more than "in love". It was a silly word to describe what I felt for him and what he felt for me. It was not something you could describe. But like we said for images, a look is worth a thousand words. It was that kind of look Jacob was giving me right now. _

"_Renesmee Carlie Swan Cullen. The word "love" was never a word I would use for you."_

_It was like he read my mind._

" _And since you were like…a few minutes, you are my life. When I became a werewolf and I saw all the others imprint, I thought 'Man, of someday that happens to me, I'm in hell'. But I was wrong. I've been in heaven all this time. All the places in the world are heaven if you're there. And hell is just a place where you're not. You've been a perfect little sister. A perfect friend. And then when you got in junior High and you got boops and I thought I was going to loose my mind."_

_I smiled at these words and I realize that my cheeks were all wet. I was crying._

"_And that's also the year that I made a promise to myself. Someday, Renesmee Cullen is going to be Mrs. Jacob Black. And then you got in high school, and we kissed. And then Seth asked me 'So, have you finally realize that Ness is just another half human being?' and I said 'No. Renesmee isn't just another half human being. She's an angel.' And then you got into all these stupid trouble and I thought 'Damn. What am I doing with this girl?' and then you turned and looked at me and I realize that it was because being away from you…"_

_He passed slowly his hand on my cheek._

"_Not being able to do this…To see you smile or to see you all angry and red again… It would physically hurt me."_

_His voice got so serious. I was so nervous. I was going to throw up. And the, out of excitement and happiness, it just slip._

"_Would you marry me?" I practically yell before he could talk._

_He smiled._

"_Well…the speech I prepared was like…really longer than that but…sure."_

_I jump into his arm before he was even on his feet so we roll on the floor for a few second. When we stopped, I was on top of him and before I could say anything, he kissed me like I was a flower who could break any second. When we pulled each other away, he take a few of my hair in his finger and pulled him away from my face. _

"_I guess Emmett was right. You don't really need to have a ring after all, it's not so important to you."He said in a smile._

"_Show me, show me!!!" I respond like a five years old. _

"_Here." _

_His voice was now in a whisper as he got a little blue box out of is pocket. He opened it and my mouth almost fell open. It was a gold alliance with a wolf grave on it. On the inside, I saw another little grave that said 'to my only and perfect angel'. The diamond wasn't too big or too small, it was just the right size. It was perfect. It was my ring. It was THE ring. Jacob took carefully my hand and passed it in the right finger. It fits. It was perfect. Everything was so perfect. I felt like this moment was never going to end._

Back to present

But, eventually, it ended. Too soon for me to handle it.


	5. Chapter 4

The rain made me feel free. It usually made me feel free. It felt like it was washing everything, like it was washing the world. Just to get rid of the past somehow. Everything felt new during and after the rain. And then, the next morning, when everything was dry again, it felt like everything was just the same old crap. All back to normal. Those were really bad day for me. After a few days, I could get used to it but then it rain again, and I felt free again, and there was another bad day. Today, it was one of those days. A bad day, the morning after the good day. I didn't really want to go out but I had a…'date' with D. I put on a blue tee-shirt V tee-shirt and a white pencil skirt. Of course, it wasn't sunny. It was never sunny here, just the rain or the humidity. But today it didn't rain and the humidity smelled bad. Esmee and Carlisle were out, mom and dad were on the couch, talking low in a soft voice, Rosalie and Emmett were in their room and Alice and Jazz have been haunting for the last couple of days. I took my raincoat and opened went in the garage. My car was the most nicest car ever. A black maybach exelero. Some peoples said it was the seven't most expensive car in the world. Of course, people thought it way to flashy for a town like Prineville. I hated this town. I couldn't to when we'll be gone long enough from forks to go back to it. I got into my car and open the garage door.

I was in town in less than ten minutes. I parked the car in the parking's restaurant and open the door. People weren't looking at me anymore because of my car, they were used to it. I locked the door and got in. It was pretty full and noisy. Lucky I made a reservation. The restaurant was really popular but it wasn't a fancy one. Kids were all around, screaming and running as their parents tried to get them back to their seats.

"Madame? Have you made a reservation?"

I turned my head to see who was talking and I immediately spot the girl. She looked pretty messed up, like she woke up too early and she was a little too hangover. Her hair seemed too dry and she was wearing an ugly waitress' uniform. She was unbelievably skinny and her nail were dark purple. She wasn't pretty. Not at all. She wasn't even smiling, like I was just a stupid customer who would waste her time.

"Ohh…You look kind of tired. You must have a crazy schedule." I said, friendly.

She seemed surprise that I talked to her about that but she still answered.

"Yeah well…sure it's pretty crazy. But I'm new here so I can't really say my opinion."

As she talked, I saw a big gum in her mouth. So not elegant. After all, maybe she deserved it. She shouldn't party so much if she was human and she needed a lot of sleep._ I _could. I didn't need as much sleep and food like them.

"That's so sad! You know, I used to be like that but then I got so tired of it that I decided it was enough. See that car in the parking lot?"

I pointed my car and her mouth fell open.

"Well, it's mine. I quit and found my own business company. If you want to, I can give you a job there. I'm usually more friendly with the ones who have my old situation."

I give her a way too big smile but she seemed to believe it.

"Wow. That's just…amazing. You would do that? I really have no experience!"

"You don't need to! Secretary didn't went to college and they got a better salary then here. You'll get to say your opinion you know!"

Before I said one more thing, she turned around and talked to a man who was standing a few feet away.

"I quit! You know, I'm tired of this!"

I guess it was her boss. His eyes went like two golf ball.

"I'll send you my letter later."

Her voice was harsh. She wrote her number on a little piece of paper and gave it to me.

"Call me. I really need a job!"

She got out. I didn't believe this. She really believed me. In a few minutes, I made a waitress quit. How could people be that stupid? I put the little paper to the trash and walked to another waitress.

I took a big swallow of my coffee and looked back at him. He was hot, as usual. It was getting painful. His black hair was a little longer than before and was all messy. His eyes were the deep blue/silver of always and his face was a little amused. He made a smile,_ my_ smile.

"You know, you're such a pain in the ass. Even more than me. Because me, at least, I don't play all innocent when I'm a pain in the ass. You do."

My voice was cold but he probably saw the smile I was holding in it.

"Well, I love attention, you know that."

"Yeah, probably better than you do. Ever heard of 'your friends know you better than you know yourself'?"

"What makes you think we're friend?"

"Well…You helped me when I was in hell." I whispered.

He didn't say anything. There was a long silence and I broke it.

''So…If I help you, you'll have to stick.''

My voice broke at the last word but he pretended he didn't notice.

''Sure.''

''I mean it! D, come on! I don't need another hero."

"I mean it too. I _will_ stay around; you don't have to freak out like this."

"Okay. So let's start this over. You want me to go off to Forks with you? You're pretty insane."

"Please! People there don't know you! Plus, I really need to go see that guy it's…business."

"It's always business…" I moaned.

"Of course it is! That's how our world works."

"You're pretty pessimist."

I thought about a second of what he was offering. Go off to Forks with him. Right. Go to Forks also meant: meet back Charlie, probably see the pack, Seth… I tried not to think of another painful name. But it also meant : get back home. A word I hadn't use in a long time. D was waiting impatiently for my answer in front of me.

"I guess…I could go with you…"

My voice was unsure and a little piss but he was still trill to hear that.

"Thank you! So… we leave tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!"

I almost yelled in the restaurant.

"Of course, what did you think? I'm not going to wait another week for this, it's big."

I took another swallow of my coffee and looked at him.

"Okay. 'll be there tomorrow in time."

"Great! So let's… go out tonight and celebrate. Up for something?"

"N.A.M.E? Could be pretty cool."

"Sure."

N.A.M.E was like, the only nightclub in town. D and I often went there. That guy was sort of…my best friend. He has been there for me and was still there for me. He was the only other vampire in town but he refused to live with us. He had his own home and was working as a college teacher not far from here. Of course, his name was not D but really David Thompson. I used the first letter of his first name to give him a nickname and it worked pretty well.

"You pay the check." I said as I got up.

He smile and left a twenty on the table. I went outside and he fallowed me.

"Your car or mine?" I asked.

"Mine."

"Okay."

We went straight to his car, not saying anything. After five minutes in the car, not moving, I touched my cheeks and realized why he wasn't starting the car.

"I'm fine."

I tried to make my voice look fine but it didn't really work out.

The N.A.M.E was full but D and I somehow made it to the bar.


	6. Chapter 5

I had the same nightmare again but this time it was a little different. I was in the water and someone was yelling my name. Something hot touched me and it felt strong compare to the cold water. The heat went away. I didn't know why but I was so desperate to feel the heat again. I couldn't. The cold was too dominant. I realized the cold wasn't the water at all. It was blood. Blood was all over me, as if I had swim in it. I looked up and all my family was there, looking at me with deep red eyes. The _wanted_ me. The wanted the blood all over me. Mom jumped to reach my neck and I woke up screaming. To my surprise, the whole family came in my room. I stopped screaming and looked at their worry eyes.

"I…I heard what you were dreaming of." Dad said.

His tone was unreadable.

"You okay?" Emmett asked.

They didn't approach me, maybe scared that I was still a little in my dream and that I would be scared they might hurt me. They were probably right. I didn't say anything and I reach my cell phone. I flipped it open to text D.

"See U tomorrow. they'll let me don't worry. Xoxo."

I put my phone back on my bed. They were still there. I wanted to talk but my throat was too dry. It was like little knives were passing through it. I thought for a second that that would probably be less painful then to know why my throat was dry. It was ridiculous, really. It was just because I had slept but I felt angry about that. I always hated sleep, it was wasting my time. I had wasted too much time.

"I…I guess… I'm going to Forks tomorrow." I dropped.

They didn't say anything except for Rose. She was angry.

"What?! Is this a joke?"

"No, it is very serious. I'm going with D, he asked me to."

"You know what's behind this! That David has always hated us because of that dog; he clearly wants you to go find him! It is out of the question!"

"I don't need to ask the permission. I'm eighteen. Plus, even if I needed a permission, it wouldn't be from you." I said coolly. "Mom?"

I looked at her and she looked back at me, her face very serene.

"It's D's business again?" She asked.

"Yeah."

I half smiled and she did too. It has always been our little secret, D's business. I kind of liked that, sharing a secret with someone. So many of my secrets have been told.

"You can go."

"What?! You can't be serious!" Rose yelled.

"Rosalie, Renesmee is my daughter and I get to decide if she can go or not. You're just her aunt." She reminded her with a harsh voice.

It was true, Rosalie had always wanted to be my mother. I really liked her, she was my family, but she could never replace my mother. She was irreplaceable. Jake had once said that and I had to admit I got a little jealous, considering he was in love with her before he imprinted on me. This seemed so long ago, when he said that, even if it was just like a year ago. Everything had change to much at the same time.

Rosalie didn't reply and Emmett put his arm around her waist to get her closer to him as he kissed her hair.

"Thanks mom." I said in a low voice. "I…I owe you one."

What a stupid thing to say.

"I'm okay guys. It was just a dream." I said when I realized everyone was still awkward.

Alice and Jasper were the first one to leave the room. They were fallowed by Emmett and Rose, Carlisle and Esmee and finally mom. Dad stayed, staring at me.

"I'm fine." I repeated for the hundred time.

"Renesmee I…when I found out Bella was pregnant, I already hated you."

What a nice thing to say.

"But then I started reading your mind and…I felt like I was reading your emotion. I had such an open mind…and I immediately made the match with Bella's mind. When you started trying not to move to help Bella…I recognize some Bella in you then too. So I…I started to love you. I loved you. Even as deeply as I love Bella. And then you were born and…I realize you were nothing like Bella. Except maybe for the eyes."

He half smiled.

"But that only made me love you…more. You were not Bella, you were different in your way, but you were just as lovable."

I didn't think he realized he was talking at the past. Like I was dead.

"Nothing has changed…"He said in a low voice, like he was trying to convince himself.


	7. Chapter 6

Things used to be so easy but they had to ruin everything. They had to ruin my life. His life. If I close my eyes only one second I can see it. The scene. The cry and all the 'don't go' and the 'I have to'. And it hurts. It hurts like hell. D put me out of my thoughts.

"So how was the leaving?"

The whole scene flashed back in my head. I got up, got dressed, went to the kitchen just to eat a piece of chocolate and then saw everyone on the couch in the living room. Nobody talked, not even in low voices. I tried to break the silence by saying hi but nobody answered. Finally, Emmett got up and walked over at me just to hug me awkwardly and say to be careful. I left the house on that. Not even mom or Esmee said goodbye. Emmett was the only nice person in this finally who still cared about me enough to say goodbye. I really had pushed them away.

"Awkward enough." I whispered under my breath to answer D's question.

"I guess you won't tell more. I'm a little hungry. For human food. Want to stop somewhere?" he asked.

"I guess. I'm hungry too."

We've been driving for 3 hours and it was almost noon. We would be in Forks in one hour or so. I'm so nervous. Why am I so nervous? It's not like I'm going to see him, I'm just going to stay at a motel probably not even get out. At least, I hope.

**FLASHBACK.**

"_Ness, come on, what's taking so long?" J__ake complained._

"_Hey, this is a very complex camera okay? Patience, it takes."_

"_Would you stop saying sentences the wrong way like that. It's getting really annoying"_

"_Emmett you're ruining the picture. Change your pose." I answered, ignoring Jake's comment._

_Emmett did as I say and I gave a last __look to the whole family. Dad, mom, Carlisle and Esmee are the only ones who are not sitting on the couch. Rose is on one side of the couch, beside Emmett and she's planning to give him a kiss on the cheek for the picture. Alice is at the opposite of the couch beside Jazz and she's planning the same thing. Jacob is between Emmett and Jasper. Dad and Mom are besides one side of the couch just smiling together and Esmee and Carlisle, on the other side. My whole family is here. _

"_Okay. Ten seconds!" I announced to everyone. _

_I press on the button and run to them to sit on Jake's knees for the picture. At the last minute, Emmett and Jazz put their faces to my neck, pretending to bite me. I laugh, Rose and Alice kiss their husband's cheeks and the picture is taken. The perfect picture._

_**2 years later…**_

"_You remember that picture?"__ I asks Jacob in a quiet voice._

_He looks__ at it for a few second before he nod his head as an answer._

"_You know, I had never notice before but last night, I looked at it and I saw that you were holding in you hand the little wolf to my bracelet that you gave me when I was a few months old. The crystal heart that dad gave me later is just…laying there."_

"_What's your point?" My husbands says._

_He knows exactly what my point is. We're just both afraid of saying out loud. It would make it to official, to real. _

"_My family needs me." I answer in a low and broke voice._

"_I know. Bella needs me too. I'm her best friend I should be here for her." He replies in a little panicked voice._

"_Jake…"_

"_What are you saying?"_

"_You have to leave. You can…go back to Forks and…"_

"_No."_

"_Have your life back…"_

"_No."_

_As I continue, he keeps saying no, looking at the ground with no expression. But I know he must be feeling a million expressions right now. Well, I am. I'm scared, I'm angry, I'm sad. I can't even describe it. I hold his hand. This is hard. More hard then I could ever have imagined. A million of moments passed trough my mind as he put his head up to look at me. Now I see expressions. I can't even look at him. It looks like to much pain for only one person to handle. I look at the ground and finally say it._

"_Jacob I'm asking you…I…"_

_I can't even cry. I'm just feeling like I'm going to throw up. _

"_I want you to leave." I finally manage to say in the coldest voice I can find._

_I look back at him with no expressions. They're just hiding deep, deep inside right now. He looks at me back, now saying a word. I feel like that's the last picture of him I'm going to get. I'm right. Five seconds later, he makes a few steps behind, transform in a second a leaves in the next. And I'm alone._

________________________

**Heey guys:) I'm sorry I'm updating so late, I was in vacation. So this is a short chapter, just a few flashbacks so you know that Jake isn't dead, he just left.^^ Ohh, I read a comment and I just want to say I made a mistake... D isn't a vampire, he's a half vampire, just like Renesmee¸. Another of my stupid mistake^^ Sorry. I'm only updating if I get reviews, a lot please, I want to feel like I'm not writing this for nothing! So review!! Thanks for reading my fic. guys:)**


End file.
